What The Heart Sees
by gcdv
Summary: Kagome's group got most of the jewel by a struck of luck and now actually have a chance to defeat Naraku, but what happens when her ladder breaks and she falls deathly ill?


I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

The wind was blowing, any other day it would have been relaxing but this wind was a ominous reminder that soon things would do bad and dangerous very soon. Kagome was sitting near the well, she looked down at her hands and what lay in them. In her hands was all of the jewel, save about 4 shards two of which Koga, the other two were out somewhere. Thinking back on how they got the majority of the jewel it was all luck. Their last battle was meant to be the one to end all. Naraku not wanting to loose the jewel to Kagome and her arrows gave it to Kikyo hoping to fool everybody. Kikyo was now in possession of Naraku's half of the jewel but what Kikyo wasn't expecting was Kagome's declaration of release on InuYasha.

Flashback

Kagome sat on her bed and her emotions were pulled taught, she just had gotten in an argument with InuYasha and the worst part was that she didn't even remember what the argument was about to begin with. All that matter was that it upset her enough to bring her home. _'Why do I this to myself?! Why do I continue to attach myself to this guy knowing its one sided?! _Kagome was clutching a pillow to her chest with the ferocity of a professional wrestler. "I'm done with being helpless, I'm not going to wait around for someone who has no interest in me while I sit around like a naive child! I'm done! I'm cutting ties now! DONE!" Kagome proclaimed to herself not being able to take the pain any longer. Refusing to subject herself to such pain and turning her cheek whenever the idiot does something.

Kagome let out a scream into her pillow and began to sob. It was as if she was channeling her emotions through her tears and wails and she was trying to release. Expelling them from her body and cleansing herself of all those unwanted emotions. But once she shed those tears that held her emotions she stopped immediately as if someone flipped the on/off switch. "I'm done crying, he doesn't deserve my tears. . . not like this." She blinked a couple times. "Everything is going to be okay. . . " Kagome cracked smile and was genuinely okay, maybe not totally happy, but she was okay. Kagome had released herself of all feelings, romantic, for InuYasha and she felt great. She was ready to return to the past and be okay when he ran away with Kikyo for the day or night.

End Flashback

Kikyo was completely caught off guard. When she had declared that she would be taking InuYasha with her to hell she had expected Kagome to cry and be outraged but when she wasn't Kikyo didn't know how to react and therefore didn't know what to do. Her plan was to have Kagome try to get her and over take her taking away Kagome's half of the jewel but now that she wasn't what was she to do? Kikyo was so stunned that she dropped the jewel (granted it was unknowingly) and walked away, her rival was no longer her rival. What are you to do when your life is dedicated to overcoming your rival and you no longer have one, what do you do? You break down and go into shock or remission that's what.

Long story short Kagome grabbed the jewel, Naraku was pissed, Kikyo disappeared no where to be found by anyone including Naraku. But now everyone knew that there would be no stalling. The next encounter with Naraku would be their final battle. Now though she was going home to rest and come back prepared to face Naraku. She stood up and heaved herself along with her back pack over the edge of the well through the portal and to her time. After the blue light dissipated she felt around for the rope. _I have got to remember to put a light in here. _Kagome thought to herself as she found the ladder. She was almost at the top though the ladder snapped.

"Ah!" Kagome was falling from a very high altitude, that is until something or someone caught her wrist stopping her fall. Kagome's eyes began to dart around desperately trying to see what had her. Once the person or thing that had her began to pull her up Kagome began to try to come up with a good lie as to what she was doing in this ancient well and how she got there. "Hold on . . . I got you . . ." The voice was that of a man, it was hoarse but she could tell that he was having a bit of trouble trying to get her up. _Probably because of this bag . . ._ Kagome thought knowing that she could for the most part be lifted with ease, demon or no demon.

Two seconds later she was out and Kagome was standing in front of the man that helped her. Úhh, you should be more careful there." Kagome looked at the man who had carrot hair and was wearing a light blue jumpsuit. "Yeah, I'll make sure I do next time, I'll put in a stronger ladder, kay thanks bye." Kagome tried to talk her way out of an explanation but of course it didn't work.

"Hey, wait a minute! What were doing sown there and how did you get there?! My name is The Great Kazuma Kuwabara and I deserve an explanation because I saved your life!" Kagome looked at him as if saying "is this guy serious?" Kagome sat down on the lip of the well getting ready to start when a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Hey wait a minute! What are you doing in here?! This is private property!"

Kuwabara looked at her. "I was walking when I felt this strange aura and so I decided to check it out seeing as its my duty to protect the weak!" He stated with his chest puffed out and had one leg perched on the edge of the well, he swelled with pride and honor. Kagome was astonished by this guy's character.

"So you 'felt' the well?"

"Yeah I have this ability to sense creepy and supernatural stuff, you know, like a psychic." He said this very nonchalantly yet at the same time serious and stern.

"Okay Kazuma, well I have holy powers and this well takes me back in time hundreds of years where me and my group of friends are chasing down this evil demon that is chasing after this powerful artifact that we currently have the majority of. Soon we'll be facing off for the last time though." Kagome told him the _very_ condensed version of the story. Kuwabara was stunned, it sounded like one of their missions for Koenma.

"I have decided! I will come with you to help! Kagome I have a feeling I was sent here to protect your beauty! Afterwards we'll go out and be happily forever after!" Kuwabara proclaimed as Kagome there in disbelief. _Well he __is__ enthusiastic . . . wait a minute . . ._ "How do you know my name!?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.

Kuwabara blinked and pointed at her. "It says it on you bag. . . "

"Oh. . .okay then. Are you sure you want to come, I mean its really dangerous?" Kagome was hoping he'd change his mind, she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. _And I can't exactly tell him he can't or else I risk my secret being blown. _

"Yes I'm sure! I've faced down powerful demons single handedly. The strongest of the bunch all cower before me!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I am the fearless Kazuma "Fighter of Love" Kuwabara and nothing can ever destroy me. Besides," he took Kagome hands in his own "our love and attraction will protect me from anything that may happen to me.

Kagome was a but terrified at what he had just done and she tried to get her hands out of his grip. "As flattered as I am I'll be returning to the past in a week so you should get you affairs in order because we wont be returning for a while." Kagome finished finally prying her hands away from his, in the process though she swung back wards inadvertently once again was falling the well, but before she could fully fall he caught her.

"I told you, you have to be careful."

"Yeah, thanks again. I'll meet you here in a week okay?"

"Yes!" With that they disbanded and went home.

Kuwabara arrived home where his sister was. He went in the door and stormed to his room to "prepare."

"Kazuma wait! sigh You have company waiting, whatever." Shizuru said as Kuwabara completely ignored and went to his room.

Kuwabara entered his room only to be met by a pillow making hard contact to his face. "What the hell!? Urameshi!"

Yuseke sat on the bed grinning. "Where have you been? You don't have a life." Yuseke was taunting him but at the moment Kuwabara was on a high, for once Yuseke wouldn't be the big hero that everyone is clamoring trying to get. "I've been busy Urameshi, though I'm sure you wouldn't understand that seeing as you're a bum that just sits on his butt all day." Kuwabara retaliated.

"Really?! What is so important that you've been gone all day? Shizuru called _me_ to see where you were-" Kuwabara cut him off though with a grin and a comment.

"Aw, you were worried about Urameshi?!" Yuseke's eyes widened in surprise and fright as to what he might be insinuating.

"No! But your sister is an actually decent human being unlike you!" Yuseke rebutted trying to refute what Kuwabara had said.

"Well for your information I have been chosen to go on an honorable mission! A quest that concerns the well being of the planet!" Kuwabara said gloating and trying to make Urameshi jealous. Yuseke couldn't believe what he had just said.

"If there was anything that important Koenma would have called _me _not you! I'm the spirit detective, you're a volunteer I believe!" Yuseke said as he snickered. Kuwabara just looked at him. "Okay whatever Urameshi, but I'll be leaving in a week and I'll be gone for a while." Yuseke just ignored him. They hung out for the rest of the day and Yuseke went home.

While he was walking home Yuseke got to thinking. _Kuwabara seamed really serious, maybe he's telling the truth . . . Nah_

A week came and went and Yuseke was following Kuwabara like an invisible shadow. He tailed him all the way across town to a shrine. He was carrying a pretty big backpack that looked like it was 50 years old, it was brown and worn through with some patches. When they go to the steps Yuseke decided to wait till he got to the top before he would follow suit. Kuwabara reached the top and Yuseke was half way up, but he from where he was standing Yuseke could see the heads of Kagome and Kuwabara. _He's actually talking to a normal girl, without professing his undying love? He's actually being normal! _Yuseke waited till he couldn't see them anymore before he went all the way to the top. All he saw once he reached the top was the both of them going in a shack.

Yuseke went up to the shack and listened in but heard nothing. _Well I guess they're not doing anything interesting or else I would probably have heard it._ He waited a couple minutes before peaking in. He looked in and saw it was empty. Yuseke was wide eyed and mystified. He scratched his head and took out his communicator. Botan answered cheery as usual.

"Botan here- Hello Yuseke!"

"Hey Botan is there anything going on that maybe I should know about?" Yuseke asked not sure if he wanted her to say 'yes' and she would have an explanation as to Kuwabara and the girl's disappearing trick or if he wanted her to say 'no' and be grateful that he's still number one and wouldn't be kept out of the loop.

"Why no I don't think so, I would have contacted you had there been. Why bored?"

"No, I just had a feeling, thanks anyways. Well actually, I followed Kuwabara to this well and he and this girl disappeared and I don't know where they went!" Yuseke said and closed the compact. _Where did they go? What's going on?! Maybe he __was__ telling the truth . . ._

Botan of course told Koenma who told Kurama who went over to where Yuseke was to investigate. He arrived about two minutes later only to find Yuseke sitting cross-legged while leaning against the wall of the well house. He looked up surprised to see Kurama. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Koenma asked me to investigate something strange here. Maybe you could enlighten me?" Kurama asked having no information as to why he was there. Yuseke nodded and stood up and dusted himself off. "Well Kuwabara was going on about how he was on an important mission so I followed him to see what he was talking about. I followed him here and him and this girl walked in to this shed and then they disappeared!"

Kurama nodded and entered the well house, luckily the well wasn't so close to the home that resided on the grounds that the residents noticed them. Inside he found the well and felt it. He brushed his hands up against the well closed his eyes as if trying to find something. He nodded once more. "Uhuh, definitely. This is a portal, a time portal. Youko encountered one in Makai in his early years, the feeling of it is definitely distinct." Kurama explained and pulled out his communicator. "Koenma sir, this is a time portal-" Koenma didn't let him finish, though there really wasn't more for him to say.

"A time portal! That's where it is, we've been searching for it for years and have yet to find it! There are three of these portals, one in each world and can only be used in case of emergency. The portal decides when and who and under what circumstances can people pass. You guys are not to interfere with what is going on there, this is a very delicate situation and one action can destroy the entire future and bring all three world to ruin! Or even worse . . . the worlds could never have been split! You know what get away from here now! Now!" Koenma was throwing a fit and Kurama closed the communicator.

"So what makes Kuwabara so special?" Yuseke muttered to himself as they walked down the steps. Kurama held back a laugh.

"Are you jealous Yuseke?"

"No! It's just that its Kuwabara . . . KUWABARA! He can barely get to school with his face intact. It just doesn't make sense to me!"

"Well fate chose him and there nothing we can do about that."

"I suppose, he said he would be back in a couple of weeks."

"Well then maybe we should be here for his arrival?"

"Yeah I guess, I want to know what this is all about!"

Kagome and Kuwabara were walking down the lush green hill when Kagome spoke. "This is a different time Kazuma and a demon can come and attack at any time." Kuwabara nodded. They arrived at the village when InuYasha approached them.

"Hey! Who the hell is this!?" Kagome just looked at him not letting him get to her.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara and he came to help us. He has beaten many demons, strong demons, single handedly and we could use all the help we can get." Kagome stated as-a-matter-of-factly. InuYasha just began to argue.

"What's a stupid human going to do?!" Kagome was about to defend him when Kuwabara decided to defend himself.

"I am the Great Kuwabara and I'm strong! Plus, I've got a sword!" Then he brought forth his spirit sword impressing both InuYasha and Kagome.

"Cool. . ." Kagome stated. InuYasha just glared at her and stormed off grumbling things about "stupid humans" and "dead weight."

Kagome led Kuwabara to Kaede's hut where their group usually congregated. All the people looked at Kuwabara and his dress and started gossiping. "He must be from Lady Kagome's time" "Yeah just look at his dress" "He must have been in a horrible accident, look at his face." Kagome was mortified by that last comment and saw Kuwabara sigh, it seamed like he could take it.

"So, what's with that sword of your?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's my spirit sword. I manipulate my spirit energy into the shape of a sword. I can make it longer, bigger, shorter anything I want."

"Wow, that's pretty cool and I'm sure it come in handy." Kagome said to him, Kuwabara though took it the wrong way. _Ooo! I knew it! She likes me! She's just all over me! I have to keep my cool though and when the time comes I'll really impress her and then she'll be: "Oh Kazuma you're so strong and powerful! Please protect me from the icky and scary monsters!" Yes! _

Kagome looked at Kuwabara. "Kazuma? Are you okay? You look like someone slapped you in the face."

He quickly shook it off. "Yes I'm fine! Fine."

"Well here we are." Kagome entered the hut and he followed inside were her companions with Kaede, they were drinking tea. "Why Kagome who is this? Is he from your time?" Kagome nodded.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara and he is and he is very strong and wants to help us defeat Naraku."

Miroku nodded. "Well we'll take all the help we can get. Welcome to our group Kazuma." Kuwabara nodded and sat down putting down his pack.

"So just how strong is this Naraku guy?"

"He destroys villages with ease. He can duplicate himself and absorb people gaining their powers and abilities. He is a master manipulator." Sango began and Miroku nodded in confirmation. "Yes, he place a curse on my family and if we don't defeat him I will die."

"He destroyed my entire village and has my brother captive, I must defeat him."

"And he had InuYasha and his girlfriend betray each other inadvertently killing one of them and putting InuYasha in a 50 year sleep." Kagome finished off. Everyone nodded and had a look of sorrow thinking back at the atrocities that Naraku had committed, they were all ready for all of this to be over. Shippo who had been sitting quietly and listening next to Kaede decided to speak up. "So Kazuma . . . what do you like to do?" He tried to change the subject and everybody smiled at him thinking it was cute how he tries to fix everything.

"I like to beat up Urameshi." Kagome just looked at him.

"You think its fun to beat people up Kazuma?!"

"He starts it, and he usually beats me but its okay because deep down inside he's like a brother to me." Kagome nodded. _Guys are so strange. . . _


End file.
